pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of the Five Rings - Godurasan Mura - The Return
Return to Previous Page The Return from school for the Summer. (5th Feb 2017) Ashira, Hisen, Xiab Chi, Tomo and Tomoko returned from their studies. Ashira revealed to his parents his meeting with his Daimyo, and about the game of Shogi they had, although he did not mention that he won a game. However his mother was so taken by the idea, that she began to dream of him as a National Shogi Champion and the next morning his breakfast had to be won over a Shogi board, which unfortunately he lost, going hungry. Ashira met up with Nobarra as she and Blue Mountain were distributing rice to the recent refugees of the Hare Clan which he helped with despite his hunger. They discussed the unusual events that had recently transpired and the current refugee crisis. When Hisen arrived, they shared the news and he revealed his own task to investigate the lost prophecies. They agreed to discuss this more on the Plains of Thunder where they could speak more freely, but first they visited Hisen's home to pick up a training Gi for him. Where he met his father and disclosed the nature of his quest and the concern for the refugees. Unfortunately the Hare clan were being investigated for Maho-use and it is impossible to tell if there are Maho-users hiding within the refugee population or not, and that the Scorpion are not likely to show mercy to the servants of a defeated enemy. Each of them had been approached by a major figure within a Great Clan so they went to the Plains of Thunder to continue their discussion and begin to spar with each other. As they were beginning Shinjo Xian Chi appeared in armour on her horse. Xian Chi discussed her own vision of Shinjo enshrouded in darkness and the words "Follow the Blood". With so many strange portents all centred around the same group, something significant must be happening. However they resolved to start their research in earnest tomorrow and for tonight, just have a pleasant day out with their friends. They visited the Onsen staffed by Togashi Rensen who invited them inside as it was largely empty at the time and they had a relaxing time. Afterwards they visited the Governors mansion where the had some trouble getting past Danzo, but he was eventually placated by a promise of sake later. However they eventually got inside to see Tomo and Tomoko, who they invited down to the Scarlet Dawn Inn at Sunset. They each went home to prepare for the evening and reconvened at the Inn. Xian Chi was there first, dressed in a nice Kimono, she had already begun to drink and Nobarra was eager to catch up and match her. Ashira arrived next followed by Hisen and they joked about love lives and arranged marriages and stories they had heard as Tomo and Tomoko arrived. They drank liberally and Hisen mentioned to Tomo about the need to discuss things secretly, which they would do at the Apiary tomorrow. Genial insults were tossed around and after Tomoko expressed envy about Nobarra's marital freedom, she said "If only plum wine was green". Which Hisen took as a challenge and conjured a strange green liquid as potent as brandy, which seriously dented the sobriety of those who tried it. Eventually Nobarra and Xian Chi slumped unconscious, and the rest of the party, pleasantly tipsy, called it a night. In the morning Hisen and Ashira went to collect Xian Chi, who was surprisingly clear headed due to lots of water and a secret Unicorn hangover cure (Egg Yolk with Cayan pepper served with Sake, in addition to drinking plenty of water before bed and starchy foods) before heading to the Apiary and explaining to Tomo and Tomoko what they had experienced. Oddly only Tomo had a story to tell. He had hand-delivered a message from his Daimyo to his Father, but had not enquired about its nature. Tomoko had been asked to destroy a play, but did not mention anything unusual surrounding the task. They also talked about the story that 4 Scorpion Justicars (all of them) visited the villiage about 13 years ago when a Crab was the local Emerald Magistrate Hida Kanso. They said that they would keep each other informed and their ears to the ground. Return to Previous Page